


Dreams

by karatam



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karatam/pseuds/karatam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana dreams. Oh, how she dreams. She dreams of things long past, things of the present and things yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and recognizable plot belong to BBC. No copyright infringement is intended and no profits are being made from this work of fiction.

Morgana dreams. Oh, how she dreams. She dreams of things long past, things of the present and things yet to come. 

It is the prophetic dreams that scare her the most.

They are always dark, like the sun has been taken from the sky. There are angry voices, calling out for a queen’s blood and a king’s defeat. There is lightning flashing in the cloudless sky; magic, unfurling from the fingertips of a man with a scarred soul. There are swords clashing, and a blade comes down on the neck of a golden knight. There is a common born knight, loving the queen from afar, and then from far too close. There is a druid boy, watching all of it happen with spiteful glee in his eyes.

Morgana watches too, but she screams, both in her dream and while waking.

She always wakes to see the worry in Gwen’s eyes, but tells her nothing, afraid of what the future might hold for them. Because in her dreams, Morgana is gone, and Gwen is alone.

\--

Morgana watches Arthur, watches Arthur watch Merlin; sees the connection there that needs to be stronger, to weather the coming storms. She whispers in Arthur’s ear, murmuring of Merlin’s unfailing loyalty and of the possibility that magic is not always as dark as it appears. She watches Arthur take a stand against Uther and hopes that she is doing the right thing.

\--

Morgana watches Merlin, watches his mouth form the unknown yet familiar words of the Old Tongue. She seeks him out in his quarters, and pulls out his book to his astonished face. She merely smiles and asks for instruction. She lights a candle flame, her eyes turning golden, watches Merlin’s smile widen and hopes that she is doing the right thing.

\--

Morgana watches Gwen, but that is no different than before. She sits at the edge of her bed, shaking the last of the dream from her mind, and watches Gwen arrange some wildflowers she had brought in. Gwen smiles that smile, soft and perfect, and Morgana has to reach out, has no other choice. Gwen takes her hand and allows herself to be pulled close. Morgana pauses, tracing Gwen’s cheekbone, brow, ear and watches in wonder as Gwen’s eyes fall shut. 

This was never in any of the dark prophetic dreams she had ever seen.

Slowly, Morgana leans in to brush her lips against Gwen’s, sighs in relief when Gwen responds, calloused hands tightening their grip on her shoulders. Morgana pulls back and smiles up at Gwen, feels something in her heart catch and then release, opening it more fully than it had ever been. Gwen dips her head down again and Morgana suddenly feels free.

Her dark dreams start to dissolve in the back of her mind, replaced by new ones, happier than ever before. 

\--

Morgana dreams. She dreams of things long past, things of the present and things yet to come. But now, the dreams of the future make her smile in her sleep, pressing her lips against the soft skin of Gwen’s throat.

A golden king stands tall and proud with his queen. The king shares a secret smile with his court sorcerer while the queen tightly holds the hand of her former mistress. The sun shines and the sky is clear.

Destiny can be changed.

 

_Fin._


End file.
